freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hodgson School of Music
By Kevin Blackburne · The Hugh Hodgson School of Music is the music program at the University of Georgia located in Athens, Georgia. Named after Hugh Hodgson, a student and the first professor and the first chair of music, who began his tenure at the University of Georgia in 1928. In 2010, The Hodgson School of Music was listed as having one of the top music business schools in the nation with its cooperation with Univeristy of Georgia's Terry College of Business (Top Music Business Programs). The music program has over 400 students and over 60 faculty members currently involved, and offers a diverse spectrum of courses and majors ranging from undergraduate programs like bachelor of music and bachelor of arts to graduate programs, such as, doctor of education, doctor of music, and doctor of philosophy (Hodgson Experience). Students and other musicians perform over 300 events and recitals annually including performances by bands, choirs, orchestra and other ensembles. Notable alumni of the Hodgson Music Program include members of the rock band R.E.M and composer Charles Wadsworth (EHow.com). Hugh Hodgson Hugh Hodgson was born on April 1, 1893 in Athens, Georgia. Growing up in a town filled with great venues and up and coming artists, his family was exposed to the joys the music world had to offer at a young age. His sister, Mabel Hodgson Gamble, an accomplished piano player introduced the wonderful instrument to Hugh. By age fifteen, Hugh had won his first statewide contest given by the Georgia High School Association. After graduating high school in Athens in 1908, he followed his sister's footsteps and took his piano playing talents across the pond to Berlin, Germany. Entering the University of Georgia 1910, Hodgson was limited to only playing the clarinet in the military band, but he continued performing in Berlin during his free time. His popularity grew as he performed in various recitals in the Athens- Atlanta region. One of his greatest accomplishments in his young career was his joint recital in New York with Belle Gottschalk, niece of famous composer Louis Gottschalk. In 1925, he graduated and headed north to study mathematics at Columbia University. That same year, he became the musical director in the Lucy Cobb Institute in Athens. In 1928, Hodgson was appointed as the University's first music professor; from 1930 to 1941, four different music programs were introduced. By 1938, the first Fine Arts building at the University of Georgia was constructed. While at Georgia, one of Hodgson's most famous contributions was every Thrusday he performed a lecture where he held discussions about music; this became known as "Music Appreciation Hours". In 1960, Hodgson retired from the University of Georgia but remained to work at St. Luke's Episcopal Church in Atlanta which he had worked for 41 years. Hugh Hodgson died August 12, 1969 leaving behind a name and legacy that will never be forgotten (Hodgson History and Bio). Student Life A student or performer in the Hodgson School of Music can take a big toll on a college student. From the opinions of fellow students, the time commitment is rigorous and it certainly demands a lot from them. As a freshman, each student is required to take an 8am music class each morning throughout the week. On top of that, each freshman must attend atleast fifteen recitals each semester. When asked about the hardest part about being in the music program, Freshman Brad Beausir commented, "the constant pressure you put yourself under to perform is brutal. The most frustrating thing to me is taking a step back and not performing to the best of your ability. And the most important thing to start learning, which is different than high school, is starting to focus on how you feel when you sing and not how you sound." Brad also says, "one of the biggest obstacles in being a performer is not getting sick or having a cold, because that can really disrupt your vocal range in notes; this is especially hard when I'm cheering on my beloved Bulldawgs on Saturdays." (Interview with Brad) Academics Undergraduate Programs There is a wide variety of degress that can be obtained at the Hodgson School of Music. For undergraduate degrees, they offer programs such as: Bachelor of Music, Bachelor of Arts, Certificate Programs, and a world class Study Abroad Program, where a group of students head overseas to Italy; a country that has been a pioneer in the music industry (Academics). Graduate Programs On the other hand, the Hodgson School of Music also offers a wide spectrum of Graduate Programs. These degrees include: Certificate Programs, Master of Arts, Master of Music, Master of Music Education, Education Specialist, Doctor of Education, Doctor of Musical Arts, and Doctor of Philosophy (Academics). Major Events As a freshman student, focusing on schoolwork, grades, and a decent social life might be the only concern duirng your time in college. Plus, the music scene in Athens can seem pretty overwhelming with great live performances at the Georgia Theatre, or the famous AthFest that is hosted every year. Unfortunately Freshman usually miss out on great opportunites presented by the Music Program. Some of the Music Programs most highlighted events include guest performances by music stars like Yo Yo Ma and other known musicians. The music program also hosts some of the nation's most premiere ensembles, and big concerts every Thursday known as "Thursday Night Series" (Interview with Katie Black). Facilities If you are interested in music and want to attend one of these world class performaces, these performance halls are located on East Campus. Throughout the Hugh Hodgson School of Music, there are four state of the art performance halls (Hodgson Experience). Hugh Hodgson Concert Hall The biggest one is the Hugh Hodgson Concert Hall, named after the founder, which can hold 1,100 people as the seats wrap around the stage. According to the office of performing arts, "Its superb acoustics complement solo artists as well as chamber ensembles and full symphony orchestras." (Tour the Center) Ramsey Concert Hall Another performance hall is the Ramsey Concert Hall, which is smaller and only holds about 360 people. This smaller environment is perfect for "solo recitals and chamber music concerts." (Tour the Center) Edge Recital Hall This 180-seat performance hall is loaded with a projection screen and a unique "movable stage curtain allows alteration of acoustics or visual change to the stage area." This hall is usually used for seminars, general edcational classes and other similar functions (Overview of Facilities). Dancz Hall The last performance hall is the Dancz Hall, which is a black box and adjustable seating and is utilized as a rehearsal place for many of the ensembles. With many high quality features, this is certianly the most creative out of the performance halls (Overview of Facilities). Address: Hugh Hodgson School of MusicUniversity of Georgia250 River RoadAthens, GA 30602-7278 Works Cited [http://www.music.uga.edu/degree_programs/ "Academics." Hugh Hodgson School Of Music. University of Georgia. Web. 28 Oct. 2011. .] Beausir, Brad. Personal Interview. 5 Nov. 2011. Black, Katie. Personal Interview. 5 Nov. 2011. "Experience Hodgson." Hugh Hodgson School Of Music. The University of Georgia, 22 Jan. 2009. Web. 28 Oct. 2011. . [http://www.ehow.com/list_5981559_georgia-music-schools-colleges.html Gilmore, James. "Georgia Music Schools & Colleges | EHow.com." EHow | How to Videos, Articles & More - Discover the Expert in You. | EHow.com. Demand Media, Inc. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. .] "Hodgson History and Bio." Web. 02 Nov. 2011. . Holden, Jaffe. "Google Images." JaffeHolden.com. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . "Hugh Hodsgon School Of Music Facilities." Hugh Hodgson School Of Music. University of Georgia. Web. 28 Oct. 2011. "Top Music Business Programs." Good University Ranking Guide. GURG, 2011. Web. 01 Nov. 2011. . "UGA Performing Arts Center | Tour the Center." UGA Performing Arts Center. The University of Georgia Performing Arts Center. Web. 02 Nov. 2011. . Category:Local Music